Yo te Quiero
by GaaYaku
Summary: Sai e Ino son mejores amigos, pero obviamente Sai quiere algo mas que eso. Se dara cuenta Ino alguna vez de los verdaderos sentimeintos de su amigo? // SONG-FIC SaiIno


****

Holaaa a todos!!  
jeje, soy nueva en este tema del SaiIno.. novata! owo!  
mh.. esta idea me la dio una amiga y em aprecio fantastica!, asi que decidi compartirla con el mundo  
(Gracias Andreina! o3o)

**Sin mas, espero que els guste!  
Enjoy it~!!..~~**

* * *

_***~ Yo te Quiero ~*  
Autor: Marc Anthony**_

**~ Para ti tan sólo somos  
El amigo que echas en falta  
Cuando las cosas en tu vida  
Ya no van como esperabas.**

Lastimosamente nunca me verás como algo mas que un amigo. Uno en el que puedes confiar, al que le puedes contar todos tus problemas y secretos. Confías plenamente en mí. Cada vez que algo en tu vida cambia me lo dices inmediatamente. Cada vez que algo te hace feliz, desides compartirlo conmigo y yo, agradecido, me alegro también. Cada vez que algo de pone mal, triste, o te enoja, desides confesarmelo, como si un Padre de Iglesia fuera. Comparto tu felicidad y tu tristeza, comparto tu alegría y tu disgusto, comparto tu enojo y tu paciencia, comparto tu inquietud y tu paz comparto tu dicha y tu desgracia. Soy parte de ti.

**~ Ese hombre complaciente  
Siempre con risa en la cara  
Que con una sola frase  
Te devuelve la esperanza**

Siempre estuve ahí para tí, con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, aún cuando mis emociones no concordaban con aquella expresión... Pero tú parecías no darte cuenta de eso.

_- ¡Me cortó!- gritaste explotando en llanto y lanzandote en mi brazos siempre abiertos-._

_- No te preocupes, Ino. Todo saldra bien- te console acariciando tu rubia cabellera, cual girasol en verano-._

_- ¿Y c-cómo lo sabes?- preguntaste viendome con ojos llorosos-._

_- Porque... Eres una chica muy linda que cualquier hombre desearía para él. Estoy seguro de que volverá por ti- contesté, sufriendolo en mi fuero interno-._

**~ Para ti no tengo sexo  
ni sentimientos  
ni más nada  
Y si toco a tu puerta  
Hablando llega la mañana**

A veces creo que no te das cuenta ni siquiera de mi existencia. Que solo intentas desahogarte conmigo sin importarte lo demás. Pero otras veces eres tan cálida que me cuesta creer que no puedes ser mía. Hablamos y reímos siempre y así se nos pasa el tiempo... juntos los dos.

**~ Y me llevas a tu cuarto  
Y me sientas en tu cama  
No adivinas mis deseos  
Cuando miro yo a tu cara**

Y cuando estamos solos tú y yo no sabes las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza. Mis deseos mas profundos, mi mas grande anhelo. Y todo esto cuando te miro, porque solo tú puedes causar esta sensación en mí. Y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que me causas.

_**| | Coro | |**_

**~ Un amigo que no puede  
Aguantar más estas ganas  
De sentirte y abrazarte  
Y enredarte en su alma**

Y yo soy tu amigo. Una designación que me gané yo mismo, pero que me ha condenado por las reglas de antaño. No puedo aguantar más estas ganas, ganas de abrazarte, de acariciarte, pero sé que lo único que puedo hacer es aguantar este fuego que em carcome por dentro. Quisiera sentirte cerca de mí, y enredar mi alma con la tuya.

**~ Un amigo que se muere  
Porque sepas lo que pasa  
Y tú sigues tan tranquila  
Y tú que no sabes nada**

Caunto quisera que te dieras cuenta de todo lo que pasa entre nosotros, de que tenemos más química entre nosotros que nadie mas. Que neustra amistad para mí es algo mas que eso. Pero tú sigues tan tranquila, y es que simplemente no sabes nada. Pero solo quisiera que te enteraras... que lo supieras...

_- Sai ¿Por qué me miras así?- me preguntaste al encontrarme perdido en tu mirada-._

_- Nada, es solo que tienes un flequillo de tu pelo suelto- me traté de excusar mirando su pelo-._

_- Ah...-._

_- "Si tan solo te dieras cuenta..."-._

**~ Tú no sospechas que  
Cuando me besas  
Se queda temblando mi cara  
Tú no sospechas que  
Cuando me rozas  
Sin darte ni cuenta  
Me robas la calma**

Y con cada roce entre nosotros despiertas todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Con cada beso en mi mejilla mi temperatura corporal arde en fuego. Me quedo sin aliento, sin respiracion, me vuelvo de gelatina, y tú... sigues sin entender mi extrañas reacciones a tu contacto... tu hechizante contacto.

**~ Tú no sospechas que  
Cuando hablamos  
no acierto escuchar tus palabras**

_- Nunca supe qué responderle... y es que... ¡simplemente no se me ocurrió qué decir!- dijiste tirandote en la cama-._

Luego proseguiste con algo inentendible para mi, y la razón fue que simplemente no te escuché, porque me perdí observandote a tí. Tus palabras solo fueron un susurro angelical que armonió el lugar

**~ Porque no sabes que  
cuando yo miro tu boca inocente  
quisiera besarla, quisiera tenerla  
por siempre en la mía**

Y me perdí en tu boca, deleitable. Cómo quisiera besarla y tenerla para mí, pero sé que son de otra persona, que no estoy destinado a ser su dueño. Pero no lo puedo evitar, me vuelves loco.

_- ¿Sai? ¿Me estás escuchando?- volviste a preguntar. Si mal no escuché, fue la tercera vez-._

_- Ah. Lo siento, Ino; me distraje- ¿y cómo no hacerlo? si delante de mí está la persona mas bella del mundo-._

_- Jum! Ultimamente no me estás prestando mucha antención- te quejaste con tu típico y hermoso puchero de niña de cinco años-._

_- Sabes que siempre estoy para ti, feita- le dije alborotandole el pelo un poco-._

**~ Tú no sospechas que  
En esta forma...**

Pero aún así, sé que algún día te darás cuenta de que nosotros dos somos dos almas destinadas a estar juntas. Y razones me sobran para creerlo, pero una de ellas (y la mas contundente) es que...

_**| | Yo te quiero | |**_

* * *

**Waa!! que les parecio?! owo!**

**Me emociones! w!  
jejeje, espero que les haya gustado.**

**(Recuerden que por cada review le dan un Ichiraku Ramen a Naruto n_n)  
_Atte.: La Direccion [?]_**


End file.
